Comfort
by SpaceCat010
Summary: (V2) Two foxes reflect on each other while they sleep. Fluffy fangle one-shot.
1. Red

_Edited October 2019 - Fixed a few things I was unsatisfied with, hope you all enjoy.  
_

_This fic was inspired by "Reflections on Orange/Blue" by Xengo, I highly recommend you check them out, they make great stuff._

_Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon._

_**"Comfort" by SpaceCat010  
**_

* * *

It's 1 A.M.

Mangle and I are sleeping on the black beanbag chair in the back room behind Pirate's Cove, with her snuggled up right on top of me, nuzzling into my neck.

Well, only one of us is sleeping.

I feel tired after a week's worth of performing for the kids, don't get me wrong, but I can't seem to fall asleep.

I would get up and watch the stars through the window, but I don't want to wake up the beautiful vixen laying on top of me, purring softly in her sleep.

Sometimes I wonder how I even deserve to love her, or how she could even love a broken being like me.

* * *

My first encounter with her was while I was walking through the pizzeria (the bigger, new and improved one) and my ears pricked up at the sound of a faint cry, much like that of a whimper.

Me being the curious fox that I was continued to follow the sound, listening for the broken owner of the voice.

I eventually reached a door labelled "Kids Cove." Seeing as this room was walled off from the main stage and party area, I figured this must be where the toy version of me was residing.

Having never met my counterpart as of then, I opened the door, and walked inside.

Inside, there wasn't much to see, though the moon shining though the skylights lit up a fair amount of the room.

A sign on the wall read in large, bold letters, _"MANGLE: THE TAKE-APART-AND-PUT-BACK-TOGETHER ATTRACTION!"_

Then, I heard it again.

A scared, broken whimper, as if its owner was an injured animal and thought that I had come to finish the job.

I looked over to the corner, and saw the faint outline of a foot sticking out from the shadows. I inched closer and closer to it, watching it draw back and cower in fear as I neared whoever was there.

The figure sniffled again, it sounded like a she.

I didn't want to go back and turn on the lights and frighten her, so I brightened my eyelights slightly, and saw the prettiest animatronic I had ever seen under the warm glow. Her fluffy white fur had these striking hot pink accents, her cheeks had a shade of blush applied to them, her lithe frame giving her an inviting, loving appearance.

And yet, as stunning as she was, something was very wrong.

She lay there, curled up into a ball, her synthetic fur coat had been ripped in places, her endoskeleton showing in even more, her muzzle in a grimace, and she was shivering uncontrollably.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

When she opened her eyes slightly, I could recognize that look behind those pale yellow orbs looking up at me. Years of being isolated and beaten by my former "friends" had driven me insane, not that it mattered to them, anyway.

Her eyes had a look of despair, pain, confusion, anger, helplessness, all rolled up into a beuatiful white and pink fox, lying on the floor, crying, now looking up at me with a facial expression that merely read "help me."

The same empty, hollow gaze I'd see in my own eyes after I looked in a mirror.

She was hurting.

_And I wanted to help her._

"W-Who are you?" She managed to stammer in the most angelic, kind voice I had ever heard. I could tell she had been trying her best to hide the fact that she was crying earlier.

"The name's Foxy, And you must be Mangle." I replied. I had to admit, at that point she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding whatever it was that happened.

"Well Foxy, is there a reason you're in my cove?" She asked. I knew she could tell I knew she was crying.

"Is... there a reason why you're all dismantled?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she turned her head away, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

_'Very poor choice of words,' _I thought to myself.

I sat down in front of her, folded my legs, and did my best to comfort her.

"I may not know you at all, but that doesn't mean I can't try to help you," I spoke softly, trying my best to keep from yanking her into a giant fox-hug right then and there.

Her head was hung low, ears folded, and a few small tears rolled off her face and onto the checkered tile floor. I could tell she was debating telling me what she really wanted to tell me.

"You're hurting," I said. "Let me help you."

Eventually, she spoke up, her voice already breaking.

"Every day, every single day for as long as I can remember, I've been torn apart by the same kids who come in here."

A long, shaky breath tore from her muzzle as she tried to keep her composure.

"I've been labelled as a 'take-apart-put-back-together' attraction, the management finally gave up on fixing me, and all of my friends abandoned me."

The tears had begun to fall a little faster.

"I've got nothing left to live for." With that, she finally cracked, and broke down into sobs.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, scratching in between her ears slowly as she sobbed into my shoulder.

That night, I fell asleep in Kid's Cove with my head propped up against the wall, and Mangle clinging onto me like her life depended on it, which it probably did.

* * *

Now she's snuggling into my chest floof.

Mangle's a cuddlebug, something we both have in common.

* * *

Our nightly conversations had gone on for several months, blooming into a strong, caring friendship between the two of us.

Then, there was the night I couldn't help but feel something... stronger for her.

I ventured out of Parts & Service and rounded the corner into the main party area, only to hear the last thing I wanted to hear.

Screams of anger, agony, the sounds of punching, kicking, were all coming from the last place I wanted them to be coming from.

When I sprinted to the Cove and kicked open the door, I froze dead in my tracks.

The other 3 toy animatronics were beating the living daylights out of and already broken Mangle, while she was on the ground, unconscious.

After they'd noticed me make my noisy debut, all of their heads snapped towards me, their eyes were all eerie white pinpoints against a demonic black background.

Their attention had left Mangle's lifeless body, and was now turned to me.

I guess the management had wanted the fox robot to jump higher, because I was the only animatronic of the original 4 to have coil springs in my legs, and I assumed the same went for Mangle.

Never will I not be amused by the memory of soaring though the air and slamming my hook right between Toy Freddy's eyes.

His deafening screech seemed to be a sign of him only getting angrier, but was soon followed by his eyes going blank and him dropping to the floor.

After I had fought and kicked the other toys out of the Cove, I turned to Mangle, still on the ground and still lifeless.

Tears started to claw their way out of the corners of my eyes as I dropped down beside her.

I gathered up what few parts I could find strewn about the Cove, and did my best to repair the damage.

I flipped the switch on the back of her head, and waited.

And waited...

And waited.

I held her limp body close to me, weeping quietly as I thought I'd never see her again.

I scratched in between her ears, the way she always liked it, tears still streaming out of my eyes.

The full moon outside cast a cold, blue aura throughout Kids Cove.

Just as I'd given up all hope, I heard her cough weakly.

I quickly looked down at her, and saw the lights in her eyes flicker slightly.

She's... _Alive._

"F-Foxy?"

I gave her a small smile, and held her weak, slender body in my arms as I spoke from the bottom of my metal heart.

"I'll be there for you no matter what happens; I promise."

It wasn't long before she started crying as well.

"What's wrong, Mangle?"

"I bit a kid today, Foxy... Opened up and bit his frontal lobe right off. Now we're all going to get scrapped and it's all my fault... I-I'll never get to see you again," She said through her free-falling tears.

"So that's what they were mad about," I said with a small frown. "But you know what, Mangle?"

She gave me a slightly confused look, as if to tell me she did not know the answer.

"I still love you."

She smiled a sad, bittersweet smile and ran her hand up the side of my head, pulling the both of us in slowly until I closed the gap and our muzzles met in a soft, tender kiss.

"I love you too, Foxy," She said as she pulled away.

I fell asleep in Kid's Cove for the umpteenth that night, but this time with Mangle in my arms.

* * *

A few months later, the company downsized, selling the other "toy" animatronics, but kept Mangle with us since I guess I still needed some spare parts.

The night Mangle and I discovered this back room in Pirate's Cove was the best night of my life.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all know better than to come into this room, let alone knock on the door.

We may have made up ever since all the humiliation and mistreatment they put me through, but that doesn't let them waltz into my private space without getting their asses kicked.

I blink a few times, and finally feel the weight on my eyelids I've been waiting for.

I kiss Mangle's forehead and whisper into her ear, "Goodnight Mangle, I love you."

Just as I fall asleep, I could barely make out what she mumbled to me.

"Love...Foxy...too..."

I gently slid my hands down to the small of her back and drifted off to sleep, comforted by my beautiful vixen's quiet purring.

* * *

_How's that for a first fanfic?  
_

_Let me know what you guys think!_


	2. White

_A big thank you to thx and TigerCat111 for reviewing the previous chapter, I really appreciate it! After having Foxy tell one part of it, I couldn't help but switch things around and have Mangle tell a little bit more of these two goofballs' story!_

**_Part 2_**

* * *

Nights like these are some of my favorites.

I've got a fluffy red Foxy right on top of me, snuggled into my bosom, where I've been holding him close while he sleeps.

We both love to cuddle. Sometimes, he'll fall asleep on the beanbag chair in the storage room behind Pirate's Cove next to me, and I'll scratch his favorite spot under his chin until he's reduced to a crimson red blob of purring and happy fox noises.

I can't help but wish he were always with me, even though he rarely ever leaves.

Things weren't always this peaceful and cheerful, though.

* * *

I had just woken up.

It was the morning after Foxy had gotten revenge on my former "friends" for beating me within an inch of death. I was still in his arms, one of the few places on earth I felt that happy.

I felt... safe. _Loved._

Unfortunately, the week following the other toys' run-in with Foxy didn't get much better, despite his nightly visits.

I went mad trying to keep myself from seeing that poor child's face on every square foot of wall, floor, and ceiling.

One night, I had a nightmare.

The worst one I think I've ever had.

I woke up in a dream, this time seeing myself through the eyes of a young child.

Still oblivious to what was really going on, I continued to watch, against my better judgement.

The child walked into a room, _my room,_ and the feeling quickly changed.

A murky red haze coated the walls, covering everything until it was pitch black.

Suddenly, a loud, unavoidable _**crunch** _filled my ears.

Those screams of agony, terror, confusion, and pain continued to haunt me for months after that fateful day.

I tried my hardest to wake up from the nightmare, but couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

I tried as hard as I possibly could to pull myself out, but it was as if something, or someone, were holding me there.

Just as the realization hit me, I was ripped from the hallucination by a pair of strong red arms wrapped around me.

The nightmare melted away from my eyes, leaving me dazed and terrified.

Taking in my surroundings, I saw three things.

One, I was back in the real Kids Cove. Two, it was still nighttime. Three, Foxy was sitting against the wall, and I was in his lap, being rocked back and forth.

"Shh, I've got you Mangle. It's okay, I'm here now," He whispered softly.

I buried my face into his broad shoulder and bawled my eyes out, wanting it all to stop.

Why me? Why that kid? Who was really responsible? What's going to happen to me?

_'What's going to happen to us?'_

I had too many questions, and yet so little answers.

Eventually, him rocking me slowly back and forth in his lap and rubbing my back managed to help me think straight again.

Soon the tears had finally stopped, and I had finally begun to feel safe again.

My head found its way under his chin, and his muzzle rested between my ears.

"I love you, Foxy."

"I love you too, Mangle."

A moment of silence passed between us of just holding one another, until Foxy spoke up.

"Nightmare?"

I nodded slowly, ears folded back.

His golden eyes carried an expression of pity, sorrow, concern, yet also had a comforting feeling to them.

He laid down next to the wall and pulled me up onto his chest, scratching between my ears as I drifted off to sleep.

That night, I felt a weight leave my shoulders.

* * *

After the news had hit us, all I could think of Foxy.

The management had marked all of the toy animatronics for scrapping.

The small pink tags on the back of everyone's heads might as well have been our death warrants.

I briefly considered the idea of resisting, but that would easily be met with a shutdown.

As the day drew to a close, a large wooden box was brought to Kid's Cove.

Once the kids had all left, we all knew what was to come.

I hugged Foxy for what I thought would be the last time that day.

_This is it, _I thought to myself.

Everything that happened in the past several months didn't matter.

_I was going to die._

As I stepped into the crate, more and more images of the crimson red fox and I flooded my mind.

I slumped over in what little room I had, and began to sob quietly.

I wanted so badly to jump out, run, and go spend what little time I had left with him, but there was no time left for me.

I had gotten all of the toys, myself included, as well as the growing relationship I had with the handsome red fox in Parts & Service destroyed, and it was all my fault.

There I was, back to square one, all alone, afraid, confused, heartbroken.

* * *

...Or so I thought.

The smell of cedar filled my nose, and my eyes twitched open slightly.

I woke up in a strange place to the sound of footsteps outside the crate.

_'Am I dead?'_

I waited...

But nothing happened.

Well, something did happen, something that I was both relieved and confused to see.

The sound of a crowbar hitting the floor rang out and the top of the box opened, allowing a metallic gray hand to present itself in front of my face.

My eyes followed the outstretched hand, trailing past a sea of crimson fur, leading to a snout that I was all too familiar with, eventually stopping at two golden eyes, accompanied by the comforting smile I loved so very much.

"Foxy!"

I sprang out of the box and into my Foxy's arms, not caring about original versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all looking at the two of us with bewildered looks.

"Mangle!" Foxy grinned as he caught me. I leaned forward and beeped our noses together as Foxy started to walk towards a small stage in the corner of the room.

"Where are you going, Foxy?" Bonnie asked the crimson fox carrying me bridal style, now reaching for the edge of a curtain with his tail.

"Give us a minute, or thirty," I heard Foxy call back as he carried me through a purple curtain with stars on it.

Inside was a fairly small room, with bricks painted to look like a beach.

Each of the walls appeared to be hand painted, yet extremely accurate.

A large pirate ship with a special someone in the crow's nest sailed carelessly over the deep blue ocean.

To my left, I noticed a chest with plenty of clothes and props sticking out of the open top, as well as a raised portion of the wall in the shape of a rectangle next to it, although the paint seemed to run right over it, as if it weren't even there.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mangle."

My attention snapped back to the red fox, who I didn't even notice had set me down and and sat down in front of me, wearing a warm smile.

I started asking questions at a mile a minute. "W-What is this place?" "What happened to everyone, Foxy?" "Why am I alive?" "Shouldn't I be-"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," He cut me off as he gently picked up my hand in his. "You were spared."

"But... Why?"

"I guess the management kept you for spare parts, but that doesn't matter. All I care about is that you're here, safe, and with me."

I could feel the raw affection radiating from his soothing voice, something that I decided to act upon by yanking him into a big, long kiss.

* * *

I can't help but giggle slightly as I watch his ears twitch in his sleep, a simple sign that he's dreaming.

He's so adorable sometimes, I just want to scoop him up and snuggle him into oblivion, although that's kind of hard for me to do, so he does it instead, which works just fine.

Oh, Foxy...

My love, my guardian, my comfort, my everything.

I love you.

* * *

_Well, wasn't that just cute? I sure think so. Thanks again for reading my fanfic, I know it might not be the best but you have to start somewhere, right?_

_Anyway, I've got some future adventures planned for these two fluffballs so stay tuned!_

_-SpaceCat010_


End file.
